Chocolate For You
by deanmaple
Summary: Jeon Jungkook yang sangat payah dalam urusan dapur, sangat ingin membuatkan coklat khusus untuk Kim Taehyung, kekasihnya dihari valentine. Bad Summary! Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook. Vkook/TaeKook


**Chocolate for You**

 **©deanmaple**

 **2017**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Cast not mine, I just own the plot.**

 **Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu murni ketidaksengajaan.**

 **Dan bagi kalian yang tidak menyukai pairing yang saya gunakan, silahkan close tab ini.**

 **Warning! Fluffy, Adegan Cheesy serta Gombalan Receh. Siap-siap eneg, bagi kalian yang tidak menyukainya, belum terlambat untuk menekan tombol close atau back.**

* * *

a/n: sebenernya niatnya cuma mau bikin ff oneshot yang ringan-ringan aja dulu, 5000-6000+ words. Tapi apa daya guys, aku kelepasan. Ini mengalir begitu saja tanpa terencana.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Sudah sejak 2 jam yang lalu pemuda manis menggemaskan bermata bulat dan bergigi imut seperti kelinci berkutat dengan _eksperimen_ memasaknya. Dapur apartemennya yang semula tertata rapi kini telah _porak poranda_ dan _hancur_ seperti kapal pecah, walaupun tidak dalam arti yang sesungguhnya.

Sebut saja tepung terigu dan tepung kakao yang bertaburan di lantai dan konter dapur. Sendok, _mixer_ , loyang dan alat dapur lainnya yang tergeletak dimana saja, tetes-tetes cairan kental berwarna coklat yang memenuhi seluruh sisi kompor gas dan konter dapur, tumpahan susu _full cream_ , hingga butiran _chocochips_ berwarna-warni yang berserakan dimeja dan dibawah lantai.

Membuat keadaan dapur benar-benar terlihat sangat _mengenaskan_ untuk ukuran memasak makanan pencuci mulut berasa manis dan beraroma kakao sejenis coklat dan _cookies._

Penampilan pemuda manis berkulit seputih susu bernama Jeon Jungkook yang baru saja mengangkat loyang dari dalam oven itu pun tak kalah berantakan dari keadaan dapur. Surai _dark brown_ -nya acak-acakan, kedua pipi gembil dan pelipisnya penuh dengan tepung, dan apron berwarna _pink_ —milik sepupunya yang kini dipakainya dipenuhi noda-noda berwarna coklat.

Jungkook mulai memindahkan satu persatu _cookies_ yang telah matang dari loyang ke sebuah piring datar dengan mata berbinar, tidak terlalu banyak, hanya ada enam buah _cookies_ yang ia buat karena hanya percobaan saja. Setelah selesai, ia melepas apron yang dipakainya dan menaruhnya di atas konter dapur, ia berjalan menuju meja makan sambil membawa sepiring _cookies_ ditangannya. Jungkook meletakkan piring datar itu diatas meja dan ia sendiri duduk nyaman diatas kursi.

Jungkook menatap enam buah _cookies_ didepannya dengan pandangan skeptis. Ia cemas akan seperti apa rasanya karena ini pertama kalinya ia membuat _cookies_. Makanan berbentuk bulat berwarna coklat dengan butiran _chocochips_ warna-warni diatasnya memang terlihat menggiurkan, namun warna coklatnya yang sedikit gelap terlihat meragukan. Jungkook mengambil satu _cookies_ didepannya, memasukkannya kedalam mulut dan menggigitnya, belum satu detik ia mengunyah tiba-tiba—

"Hueekkkk."

—ia memuntahkannya kembali sambil meringis. "Rasanya agak pahit, sepertinya sedikit gosong." Gumamnya merutuki _cookies_ buatannya sendiri sambil mengecap-ngecap rasa pahit yang tertinggal dimulutnya. Jungkook menggembungkan pipi, ia kecewa dengan masakannya sendiri, sepertinya ide membuat _cookies_ di hari _valentine_ untuk kekasihnya adalah ide yang buruk. Ia tidak mau seorang _alien_ yang baru saja menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya tujuh minggu yang lalu mati karena keracunan _cookies_ yang ia buat.

 _Well_ , walaupun Jungkook belum pernah dengar ada seseorang yang mati gara-gara keracunan _cookies_ gosong.

Mungkin memberikan kekasihnya satu kotak coklat saja cukup. Jungkook seakan teringatkan oleh dirinya sendiri, ia kemudian berjalan ke konter dapur, mengambil sebuah cetakan berisi beberapa coklat padat berbentuk hati. Ini adalah percobaan ketiganya setelah dua _eksperimen_ nya yang lain gagal. Jungkook mengeluarkan satu butir coklat dalam cetakan, ia mengamati permukaan coklatnya yang mengkilap, terlihat menggiurkan, namun entahlah rasanya akan seperti apa.

Jungkook menyuapkan coklat berbentuk hati itu kedalam mulutnya, mengemutnya dan perlahan coklatnya mulai meleleh dan lumer dimulut Jungkook, rasanya manis—pikir Jungkook seharusnya, tapi tidak hingga ia tiba-tiba tersadar, "Kenapa rasanya asin?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Dan dengan nekat Jungkook menelan coklat asin setengah meleleh didalam mulutnya.

Oh lihatlah, percobaan ketiganya kembali gagal. Setelah percobaan pertama coklatnya pahit tidak diberi gula, lalu yang kedua coklatnya tidak kunjung padat—alias hanya berupa cairan kental (dan Jungkook pikir coklatnya memadat sehingga ia dengan percaya diri membalikkan cetakan untuk mengeluarkan coklatnya, dan malah berakhir tumpah kesisi konter dan apronnya), dan percobaan ketiganya lebih parah karena rasanya asin!

Jungkook menghampiri meja untuk melihat kembali bahan apa yang tadi ia masukkan ke dalam adonan. Ia membuka toples mini berisi butiran-butiran kecil berwarna putih, mencoleknya dengan ujung jari telunjuk dan menjilatnya. Benar, yang ia masukkan kedalam adonan adalah garam.

Jungkook sangat payah dalam urusan dapur, ia sangat menyadari itu. Namun ia sendiri sedikit tidak menyangka jika ia akan salah dalam membedakan yang mana gula dan yang mana garam.

 _Apa aku sepayah itu?_ Pikirnya. Mungkin saja, karena selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, ia benar-benar tak pernah memasak, kecuali ramyun dan masak air. Sampai ia umur dua belas tahun, ia selalu dimasakkan oleh ibunya. Dan lima tahun belakangan, semenjak Jungkook masuk salah satu SMP di Seoul, ia selalu dimasakkan makanan oleh sepupunya yang tinggal bersamanya di apartemen, namanya Kim Seokjin, pemilik sebuah restoran yang cukup terkenal dikawasan Hongdae.

Ini benar-benar kali pertama Jungkook dalam urusan masak-memasak—kecuali ramyun dan masak air tentunya—dan percobaan pertamanya adalah coklat dan _cookies_. Sebenarnya Jungkook benar-benar malas jika berurusan dengan dapur, _toh_ , ada Seokjin yang selalu membuatkan makanan lezat untuknya, dan untuk coklat dan _cookies?_ Oh tentu saja Jungkook tinggal membelinya di minimarket, ditoko atau apapun itu, tidak perlu repot-repot membuatnya dirumah, sekalipun itu untuk kado _valentine_ khusus untuk kekasihnya.

Tapi tidak semenjak perkataan Park Jimin—sahabatnya yang sangat menyebalkan—beberapa waktu lalu didalam bis saat pulang dari sekolah selalu terngiang-ngiang dipikirannya.

 _"_ _Kook-ah, apa kau berencana memberi kekasih alienmu coklat di hari valentine nanti?" Jimin memulai pembicaraan saat mereka masuk kedalam bis dan duduk dibangku paling belakang. Ia menatap pemuda manis bergigi kelinci disampingnya._

 _Tanpa sadar Jungkook sedikit tersipu mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sahabatnya, "Te-tentu saja, aku tidak akan melupakan itu." Jawab Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jimin._

 _"_ _Woah, jangan lupakan juga sahabatmu yang satu ini. Kau juga harus memberiku coklat di hari valentine nanti. Karena tahun kemarin kau tidak memberikanku coklat."_

 _"_ _Apa-apaan, minta saja pada_ _ **sunbae**_ _kesayanganmu itu. Aku hanya akan memberikan coklat pada kekasihku."_

 _"_ _Oh ayolah, mentang-mentang sudah punya kekasih. lagipula tidak ada salahnya memberikan coklat di hari valentine sebagai rasa sayang pada sahabat. Yah, aku memang berharap Yoongi-hyung memberiku sebuah coklat, tapi itu kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Maka dari itu, ketika nanti aku bersedih seandainya Yoongi-hyung tidak memberiku coklat, setidaknya ada satu coklat penghibur dari sahabat terbaikku." Jimin hanya nyengir di samping Jungkook, walaupun Jungkook tidak bisa melihatnya karena sedang melihat keluar jendela._

 _"_ _Jangan pesimis seperti itu, Jim."_

 _"_ _Pokoknya buatkan coklat yang sangat enak."_

 _"_ _Jangan harap. Kau tahu sendiri aku tak bisa memasak makanan apalagi membuat coklat. Jikalau iya aku akan memberimu coklat, akan kuberikan kau coklat dari toko saja."_

 _Jimin menatap Jungkook tidak percaya, "Apa kau serius akan memberiku coklat dari toko?" kali ini Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin, dan menatapnya sedikit mengejek, "Ya, apa kau keberatan?" mata Jimin tiba-tiba memicing "Apa kau juga akan memberikan_ _ **kekasihmu**_ _sebuah coklat dari toko?" Jungkook mengernyit, sedikit tidak paham mengapa Jimin sedikit menekankan kata_ _ **kekasihmu**_ _padanya._

 _"_ _Y-ya, memangnya kenapa? A-apa ada yang salah?" Jungkook menjawab dengan ragu. Dan seketika itu ia melihat Jimin menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Astaga, Kook. Kau tega memberinya coklat dari toko?" Jungkook semakin mengernyit, "Memang apa salahnya?"_

 _Bukankah banyak orang-orang yang memberikan coklat valentine yang mereka beli dari toko? Lagipula toko juga sudah menyediakan banyak coklat yang telah dikemas, dibungkus menyerupai kado dan diberi pita manis untuk hari valentine? Agar orang-orang tinggal membeli dan memberikannya pada pasangan, sehingga tidak perlu repot-repot membuat, membungkus dan memasangkan pita lagi? Oh, itu akan sangat merepotkan Jungkook pikir._

 _Namun tatapan inosen Jungkook membuat Jimin mendapatkan ide, maka Jimin menggeser posisi duduk menyamping agar berhadapan dengan pemuda kelinci "Kook, aku tahu kau payah dalam urusan dapur." Jimin menepuk kedua bahu Jungkook dan menatapnya serius. "Tapi jika kau tidak bertindak, kau akan kalah dengan yang lain, terutama para gadis." Ujar Jimin diplomatis, membuat Jungkook semakin tidak mengerti._

 _Jimin kembali berujar, "Kau tahu, Kim Taehyung sunbae, kekasihmu itu sangat populer." ia menjeda perkataanya, membiarkan Jungkook mengangguk, walaupun raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia semakin tidak paham dengan perkataan Jimin, ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Dan kau tahu si alien itu selalu mendapatkan banyak mawar, surat dan juga coklat di hari valentine." Jimin kembali menjeda, dan Jungkook kembali mengangguk, kali ini disertai tatapan geli karena mendengar Jimin menyebut kekasihnya alien, padahal beberapa detik yang lalu ia menyebutnya dengan sunbae._

 _"_ _Tidak sedikit Kook, para penggemarnya, lebih tepatnya para yeoja itu memberikan coklat pada Taehyung sunbae dengan sepenuh hati." Dan perkataan Jimin mendapatkan protes dan pelototan dari Jungkook. "Aku juga memberinya dengan sepenuh hati."_

 _Jimin menghela nafas, "Maksudku, para yeoja itu, memberikan coklat yang mereka buat sendiri pada Taehyung sunbae. Mereka sampai rela begadang untuk membuat coklat. Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku bisa tahu, aku pernah memergoki beberapa yeoja yang memberikan coklat valentine kepadanya secara langsung, rata-rata dari mereka pasti berkata 'Taehyung oppa, terimalah coklat dariku, aku membuatnya sendiri, aku sampai rela begadang untuk membuatnya, maka dari itu makanlah sampai habis.' lalu pipi mereka akan bersemu." Ucapan Jimin mendapat decihan dari Jungkook._

 _"_ _Dasar kau penguntit." Ejekan Jungkook diabaikan Jimin, ia malah semakin niat untuk mengerjai Jungkook. Sorot mata Jimin kembali memicing "Apa kau ingin tahu jawaban kekasihmu?" dan tawaran Jimin mendapat anggukan cepat dari Jungkook. Sial, Jungkook penasaran, untuk sekilas ia bisa melihat Jimin tersenyum penuh arti padanya._

 _"_ _Taehyung sunbae mengatakan 'Ah, terima kasih, kau mau memberikan coklat ini dengan sepenuh hati sampai membuatnya sendiri dan memberikannya secara langsung. Aku lebih menghargai tindakan seperti ini daripada orang yang menyimpan coklat ke lokerku secara diam-diam, coklatnya dibeli dari toko pula. Aku akan memakannya, dan lain kali jangan begadang lagi.' Lalu Taehyung sunbae akan tersenyum manis pada mereka." Dan kalimat panjang lebar Jimin berhasil membuat Jungkook tercenung, membuat Jimin mati-matian untuk menahan senyum._

 _"_ _Kau pasti bohong." Elak Jungkook tak mempercayai perkataan Jimin barusan, Jimin melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pundak Jungkook, membetulkan posisi duduknya seperti semula, dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada pura-pura kecewa, "Yasudah kalau tidak percaya. Lagipula, untuk apa aku membohongi sahabatku sendiri."_

 _"_ _Tapi Tae-hyung tidak akan membeda-bedakan orang seperti itu." Jimin hanya diam, dan Jungkook hanya memperhatikan sahabatnya dengan tatapan heran. Jungkook memang sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jimin, kekasihnya tidak pernah membeda-bedakan apapun, terutama dalam hal pemberian, tapi perkataan Jimin memang ada benarnya juga. Tidak ada salahnya jika ia membuatkan coklat untuk kekasihnya, bukan dari toko. Agar kesan tulus dan sepenuh hati Jungkook bisa Taehyung rasakan lewat coklat buatannya, seandainya memang bisa. Tapi itu semua mungkin tidak akan terjadi karena—_

 _"_ _Aku tidak bisa memasak. Apalagi membuatkannya coklat." Jungkook berkata lirih, membuat Jimin kembali menolehkan wajahnya pada pemuda kelinci disampingnya, "Kau tahu sendiri Jim, aku tidak pernah memasak. Satu-satunya yang bisa kubuat hanya ramyun. Aku memang sangat ingin memberikannya coklat buatanku sendiri, seandainya memang bisa—"_

 _"—_ _Kau bisa." Potong Jimin cepat, membuat Jungkook mengerjapkan mata lucu. "Caranya?"_

 _Jimin menatap sahabatnya bersemangat, "Kau tinggal dengan sepupu yang jago memasak, kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja padanya? Atau kalau tidak, yaampun, Kook-ah. Kita hidup di era digital, teknologi sudah sangat canggih, kau hanya perlu mencari resepnya di internet!"_

 _"_ _Tapi aku takut coklat buatanku rasanya tidak enak." Jimin menggeleng, memberikan Jungkook keyakinan atas perkataan pesimisnya "Tak perlu khawatir. Taehyung sunbae akan menghargai itu, karena kau sudah bekerja keras membuatkannya coklat terbaik walaupun hasilnya tidak enak." Dan perkataan Jimin membuat Jungkook percaya diri di awal, kemudian bibirnya mencebik mendengar kalimat terakhir. Membuat Jimin gemas dan tak bisa menahan tawa._

 _"_ _Aku hanya bercanda, mau seperti apa rasanya nanti, aku yakin kekasihmu akan menyukainya, karena kau membuatnya sendiri, khusus untuknya." Dan seketika itu, mata Jungkook berbinar, begitupula dengan Jimin, ia lebih berbinar dari Jungkook._

 _"_ _Jadi kau sudah tidak menginginkan coklat buatanku? Karena aku hanya akan membuatkan khusus untuknya?"_

 _"_ _Ya! Buatkan juga untukku."_

 _"_ _Tadi kau bilang—"_

 _"—_ _Baiklah aku ralat, khusus untuk kekasihmu dan juga sahabatmu. Jangan pernah lupakan Park Jimin siswa terkeren di sekolah."_

 _"_ _Tapi Kim Taehyung lebih keren darimu."_

 _"_ _Terserahmu saja." Jungkook hanya terkikik, "Aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika kau mati karena memakan coklat buatanku."_

 _"_ _Tidak ada orang yang mati gara-gara makan coklat yang tidak enak. Kecuali kau tambahkan xianida kedalam coklat tidak enak buatanmu." Dan perkataan Jimin mendapatkan tatapan sebal dari Jungkook._

 _"_ _Awas saja jika nanti kau bilang coklat buatanku sangat enak."_

 _"_ _Uh, percaya diri sekali." Dan saat itu pun Jimin tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat Jungkook begitu antusias untuk membuat coklat._

Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya, ia melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam, satu jam setengah lagi Seokjin- _hyung_ pulang, ia harus segera membereskan keadaan dapur yang berantakan jika tidak ingin terkena omelan panjang. Dan juga apron _pink_ kesayangan sepupunya itu harus segera di cuci, jika tidak Jungkook tidak akan mendapatkan makan malam hari ini.

Tanpa segan Jungkook membuang semua _eksperimen_ gagalnya ke tempat sampah, lagipula Seokjin _-hyung_ mana sudi mencicipinya, ia memang bukan seorang _chef_ sekelas international. Tapi karena hobi kuliner dan memasaknya dimulai sejak ia kecil, Seokjin memiliki selera yang tinggi dan juga kemampuan memasak yang hampir setara dengan seorang _chef_ yang jutek, bertato dan jadi juri diacara kompetisi memasak.

Maka dari itu, Seokjin dengan percaya diri membuka restorannya sendiri. Yah, walaupun ia memiliki kemampuan memasak yang handal, ia tak pernah mau berbagi ilmu memasaknya, katanya _bagaimana jika resep-resep yang sudah dibuatnya jatuh ketangan oranglain, lalu mereka membuka restoran dari resep yang mereka dapatkan, dan restoran tersebut lebih sukses dan lebih terkenal dari restoran miliknya, padahal masakan di restoran tersebut adalah resep-resep yang telah dibuatnya dengan susah payah._

Maka dari itu Seokjin selalu melindungi resep-resepnya agar tidak dicuri oranglain. Mirip seperti tokoh kepiting yang selalu melindungi resep rahasia agar tidak dicuri plankton di sebuah film kartun dibawah laut.

 _Well_ , bahkan usulan Jimin agar Jungkook menanyakan cara membuat coklat kepadanya pun tidak berguna karena Seokjin hanya memberitahu Jungkook alat-alat memasak beserta fungsinya, yang jelas-jelas tidak ada gunanya dan membuang waktu. Karena sepayah-payahnya Jungkook dalam urusan dapur ia tetap tahu fungsi peralatan memasak untuk apa saja, bahkan anak TK pun tahu.

Dan pada saat itu Seokjin berkata sok bijak pada Jungkook _"Cari tahu sendiri resepnya, jika kau ingin aku memberi tahu, walaupun dibuat olehmu, tetap saja resep Kim Seokjin. Buatlah coklat sendiri resep sendiri, agar ia tahu kau benar-benar telah bekerja keras dengan setulus hatimu membuatkannya coklat."_ Jadilah ia hanya mencari resep di internet dengan takaran sesuka hati, walaupun rasanya masih jauh dari kata sempurna.

Setelah membuang semua _eksperimen_ gagalnya ke tempat sampah, Jungkook mulai membereskan dapur hingga bersih seperti sedia kala. Kemudian ia membersihkan diri, perihal coklat ia akan mencoba membuatnya lagi besok. Karena _valentine_ masih tiga hari lagi. Besok ia juga sekalian akan berbelanja bahan-bahannya. Karena bahan-bahan didapur telah habis dipakainya tadi. Itu pun bahan-bahan milik sepupunya, tapi Jungkook tidak peduli, toh Seokjin kan kaya, pemilik restoran yang cukup terkenal.

Maka setelah selesai mandi Jungkook hanya tiduran santai diatas sofa sambil menonton acara musik yang menampilkan idola kesayangannya menyanyikan lagu 'Last Dance'. Beberapa menit kemudian Jungkook mendengar pintu terbuka, lalu Seokjin muncul ke ruang tengah sambil menenteng beberapa kantung keresek. _"I'm home."_

"Kau pulang cepat _hyung._ " Jungkook melirik sekilas kearah Seokjin yang menyimpan beberapa kantung keresek itu diatas meja didepan sofa yang sedang ditiduri Jungkook, lalu ia sendiri mendudukan dirinya diatas _single_ sofa yang lain. "Yah, tadi restoranku direservasi untuk acara ulangtahun, jadi setelah acaranya selesai pukul setengah delapan malam, kurasa tak akan ada lagi pelanggan yang datang. Jadi kututup saja." ujar Seokjin sambil mengeluarkan satu persatu barang dari kantung keresek.

"Aku membawakan makan malam untukmu. Jadi aku tidak akan memasak lagi dirumah." Seokjin menyodorkan sebuah kotak makan kepada Jungkook, Jungkook beringsut dari tidurannya di sofa dan duduk dengan benar, ia mengambil kotak makan di hadapannya dan membuka tutupnya, lalu mataya berbinar. "Wah _hyung_ , kebetulan sekali aku sedang ingin _bokkeumbap_!" pekik Jungkook senang.

Sementara Seokjin masih sibuk mengeluarkan makanan dari kantung keresek yang isinya adalah beberapa snack dan juga minuman kaleng dari minimarket, ia membuka kotak makan lain yang berisi _kimchi_ dan juga ayam saus madu dan menyodorkannya pada Jungkook. "Makanlah yang banyak. Jangan ada yang tersisa." Nada keibuan Seokjin kadang muncul, sementara Jungkook mengangguk antusias layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja disuruh menghabiskan es krim oleh ibunya.

"Kau membeli semua ini _hyung?_ " pertanyaan bodoh Jungkook mendapatkan pelototan dari sepupunya itu, "Ya! Tentu saja aku membuatnya! Apa kau baru mengenalku kemarin? Mana mungkin koki hebat sepertiku membelinya jika aku bisa membuat yang lebih enak dan lebih terjamin kehigienisannya." Jungkook tersenyum geli mendengar perkataan sepupunya "Aku kan hanya bertanya _hyung_ , kau tidak memasak dirumah, barangkali kau sedang malas memasak dan membeli ini." Ujar Jungkook santai sambil memasukan sesendok _bokkeumbap_ kedalam mulutnya, mengacuhkan Seokjin yang mendengus.

"Aku membuat ini di restoran sebelum pulang. Aku teringat sepupuku diapartemen yang pasti sedang kelaparan, lalu dengan baik hati aku membuatkan semua ini. Dan ketika pulang, dengan santainya ia bilang bahwa makanan ini aku beli dari luar? Bukankah itu kejam?" ujar Seokjin sarkastik mem _pout_ kan bibirnya pura-pura kecewa. Jungkook hanya cekikikan melihat sepupunya itu.

Jungkook menyimpan sendoknya di dalam kotak makan, dan mulai mencomot ayam saus madu yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak masak dirumah _hyung?_ " Tanya Jungkook sambil melahap paha ayam ditangannya. "Karena pasti dapur sangat berantakan setelah dipakai untuk _eksperimen_ mu."

"Enak saja, tentu saja aku membersihkannya kembali _._ " Elak Jungkook tidak terima.

"Itu karena aku menyuruhmu."

"Walaupun kau tidak menyuruhku juga pasti akan kubereskan kembali _hyung._ Aku ini sangat bertanggung jawab." Jungkook memutar bola matanya. Sementara Seokjin hanya terkekeh. "Baiklah, lalu bagaimana percobaan pertamamu? Apa berhasil?" Tanya Seokjin menatap Jungkook penasaran. Sementara yang ditatap mengedikan bahu acuh.

"Aku benar-benar payah _hyung._ Aku salah memasukkan gula dengan garam. Jadilah coklatnya berasa asin." Dan Seokjin terbahak dengan sangat keras, membuat Jungkook mendengus sebal. "Jangan menertawakanku. Aku memang payah dalam memasak. Dan kau tidak mau membantuku." Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

Seokjin menepuk-nepuk kepala Jungkook pelan, begitu gemas dengan sepupunya yang imut ini. "Kau harus berusaha sendiri, jangan menyerah, oke? Cinta itu butuh perjuangan, Kook." dan sekali lagi Jungkook mendengus sebal pada Seokjin.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Seokjin tidak makan juga? Jungkook baru ingat, "Ohya _hyung_ , kenapa kau tidak makan malam juga? Kau sudah makan?" pertanyaan Jungkook membuat Seokjin teringat, "Ah ne, aku sengaja tidak makan. Hari ini Namjoon mengajakku untuk menginap dirumahnya. Aku akan makan malam bersama dirumahnya. Sepertinya 5 menit lagi dia akan datang menjemputku." Seokjin melirik arloji ditangan kirinya sampai sedetik kemudian terdengar suara bel apartemen berbunyi membuat Jungkook mendecih. _Itu sudah pasti Namjoon hyung. Baru saja dibicarakan, orangnya langsung muncul. panjang umur._ Batin Jungkook.

Dan benar saja, Seokjin langsung pamit setelah membukakan pintu apartemennya, tanpa membawa Namjoon masuk terlebih dahulu, ia hanya berpesan untuk hati-hati diapartemen sendirian. Padahal Jungkook bukan anak kecil lagi, dan ini bukan pertama kalinya ia ditinggalkan Seokjin untuk menginap dirumah kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jungkook kembali mencoba _eksperimen_ membuat coklatnya. Memang masih belum sempurna, tapi menurut Jungkook sedikit membaik dibandingkan percobaan pertamanya, tapi mengapa ketika ia hampir berhasil, ada satu hal yang baru ia ketahui dari kekasihnya, yakni Taehyung menyukai coklat yang beraroma dan berperisa jeruk. Dan itu membuat Jungkook frustasi. Membuat coklat yang biasa saja Jungkook belum sepenuhnya berhasil. Lalu sekarang bagaimana caranya ia membuat coklat dengan berperisa jeruk?

Apa Jungkook belikan saja coklat berperisa jeruk dari toko agar Taehyung senang? Daripada nanti ia kapok tidak ingin lagi makan coklat setelah memakan coklat buatan Jungkook yang tidak enak. Tapi Jungkook sudah bertekad untuk memberikan kekasihnya coklat buatannya sendiri mau bagaimanapun rasanya, yang penting usahanya. Dan jika Jungkook memberikannya coklat dari toko, usahanya selama ini akan sia-sia.

Jungkook benar-benar frustasi, setelah selesai mandi ia hanya merebahkan tubuhnya dikasurnya yang empuk, menarik selimut hingga sebatas perut. Namun kemudian ia menendang-nendang selimutnya dengan brutal ketika memikirkan Taehyung yang menyatakan bahwa ia menyukai coklat berperisa jeruk tadi sore. Apa Taehyung memang sengaja memberitahunya semacam kode agar Jungkook memberinya coklat tersebut saat _valentine_ nanti? Tentu saja, ini pasti kode! Jungkook teringat ekspresi dan cara bicara Taehyung tadi.

 _Sepulang sekolah, Taehyung mengajak Jungkook untuk pulang bersama. Namun Jungkook bilang ia akan mampir ke minimarket terlebih dahulu untuk berbelanja bahan-bahan makanan pesanan Seokjin-hyung, bohong Jungkook. Dan Taehyung ngotot untuk ikut dan mengantarnya, katanya khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa pada bunny kesayangannya jika ia pergi sendirian, lagipula ia juga ingin membeli sesuatu. Dan Jungkook tidak bisa menolak keinginan kekasihnya._

 _Ketika Jungkook sedang sibuk memilih-milih bahan dan memasukannya ke dalam keranjang, Taehyung datang dari samping Jungkook dan memasukan sebuah makanan berbentuk persegi panjang yang masih terbungkus kertas rapi kedalam keranjang yang dipegang Jungkook. Jungkook refleks bertanya pada kekasihnnya "Kau membeli apa hyung?" sebenarnya basa-basi karena Jungkook tahu itu adalah coklat._

 _Taehyung yang sedang melihat bermacam-macam produk makanan yang tertata rapi di minimarket itu pun menoleh kearah kekasihnya yang sedang membawa keranjang yang terlihat sedikit berat, dan Taehyung mengambil alih keranjanganya dari tangan Jungkook. Dan pemuda manis itu menggumamkan terima kasih pada kekasihnya._

 _"_ _Ini hanya coklat." Jungkook sudah tahu itu coklat. Ia hendak berbicara namun urung ketika Taehyung melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ini coklat kesukaanku. Ada aroma dan rasa jeruknya. Dulu ketika aku kecil, eomma sering memberikanku coklat ini. Tapi terkadang ia juga selalu membuatnya sendiri, dan coklat buatannya selalu terasa lebih enak dari buatan toko atau pabrik." Mulut Jungkook sedikit menganga, ia tercengang mendengar penuturan kekasihnya._

 _"_ _Dan ketika eomma dan appa berpisah, aku tak pernah lagi merasakan coklat buatannya, jadi aku sering membeli coklat ini ketika aku merasa rindu padanya, walaupun coklat buatannya selalu terasa lebih enak." Jungkook masih terpaku, ia memang pernah dengar dari Taehyung jika Eomma dan Appa nya sudah bercerai. Dan Taehyung ikut Appa-nya ke Seoul, sementara Eommanya di Daegu._

 _Jungkook mengerjapkan-ngerjapkan matanya ketika Taehyung menatapnya dengan bingung, namun kemudian ia tersenyum pada Jungkook, memperlihatkan senyuman rectangle-nya yang mempesona dan membuat Jungkook sedikit merona. "Aku merindukan coklat buatan eomma. Aku akan sangat senang jika suatu hari aku bisa merasakan coklat buatannya lagi."_

 _Dan oh, Jungkook tersadar, apakah ini sebuah kode dari kekasihnya? Tentu saja._

 _Setelah menghitung semua belanjaan di kasir, Taehyung mengantarkan Jungkook pulang sampai ke depan pintu apartemen. Selama perjalanan pulang keduanya hanya saling diam, atau sesekali Taehyung yang berbicara dan Jungkook hanya mendengarkan._

 _Jungkook juga tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa merasa sangat canggung seperti itu. Oh tentu saja, Jungkook terlalu banyak memikirkan tentang coklat berperisa jeruk tadi. Maka ketika Jungkook membuka pintu masuk, Jungkook hanya mematung ketika Taehyung menahan pergelangan tangannya dan mengecupnya singkat dibibir, setelah itu tersenyum tanpa dosa lalu pamit untuk pergi._

Jungkook hanya memiliki satu hari besok untuk mencoba _eksperimen_ coklatnya lagi. Jungkook menarik kembali selimut yang menjadi pelampiasannya tadi, lalu mulai memejamkan mata sebelum ponselnya berdering sekali menandakan pesan masuk.

 **Sender: Tae-hyungie**

 _Goodnight, sweetie. I love you_

 **Receiver: Tae-hyungie**

 _Night, hyung. Love you too._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

February, 14

Hari _valentine_ adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh setiap pasangan, bahkan yang _single_ pun kadang menantikan hari ini untuk menyampaikan perasaan pada seseorang yang mereka sayangi atau mereka kagumi, entah itu teman, sahabat atau _crush._ Dan mawar, surat cinta, atau yang paling sering adalah coklat selalu menjadi hadiah yang paling dinanti disaat hari _valentine._

Seperti seorang pemuda tampan yang tidak terlalu tinggi tengah menanti sebuah coklat dari seorang _sunbae_ yang disukainya. Pemuda itu adalah Park Jimin, ketika ia sampai disekolah Jimin langsung membuka lokernya dan menemukan banyak sekali mawar, surat cinta dan coklat dari para penggemarnya. _Well,_ Park Jimin memang siswa yang cukup populer di sekolah setelah Kim Taehyung, karena itu ia juga selalu mendapatkan banyak coklat di hari _valentine._

Sebenarnya ini masih pagi, tapi lokernya sudah penuh dengan hadiah dari para penggemarnya terutama para yeoja, bagaimana dengan loker Taehyung sunbae, kekasih sahabatnya itu? Pasti ketika dibuka, isinya langsung berhamburan keluar _. Pikir Jimin_.

Jimin mengambil semua surat dan coklat dari lokernya dan memasukannya kedalam tas. Nanti siang saat istirahat ia akan membuka dan membacanya satu persatu, siapa tahu ada surat cinta atau coklat dari Yoongi _-hyung_ , gebetannya. Setelah semuanya ia masukan kedalam tas, kecuali bunga mawar yang tetap ia simpan diloker, karena pasti rusak jika ikut dimasukan kedalam tas, ia hendak beranjak masuk ke kelas namun tidak jadi ketika melihat pemuda manis alias Jungkook datang menghampirinya dengan menggenggam sebuah kotak kecil, _itu pasti coklat untuknya._ Terka Jimin percaya diri.

Jimin tersenyum manis pada Jungkook sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Yo. Kau baru datang, Kook-ah?" sapa Jimin. Jungkook tersenyum sambil memamerkan deretan gigi kelincinya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan, "Selamat pagi, Jiminie." Balas Jungkook dengan nada seperti anak kecil yang membuat Jimin tak tahan untuk mengusak rambut sahabatnya. _Aigoo, manisnya_.

Jimin lalu menatap kearah kotak yang dipegang Jungkook, lalu berkata dengan penuh percaya diri, "Terima kasih, itu coklat untukku kan? Kau berhasil membuatnya?" Tanya Jimin dengan mata berbinar, Jungkook mengangguk dan menyodorkan kotak itu pada Jimin yang menatapnya dengan sangat antusias. "Yap. Ini untukmu, Jim. Aku berhasil membuatnya. walaupun menurutku masih jauh dari kata sempurna, dan rasanya kau bisa cicipi sendiri nanti. Jangan protes. Aku sudah berusaha. Hehe." Jungkook hanya terkekeh.

"Wow, kau sudah bekerja keras, _man._ Aku tidak peduli dengan rasanya, yang jelas aku kagum kau sudah membuatkannya dengan sangat tulus."

"Tidak sepenuhnya tulus, karena sedikitnya ada rasa keterpaksaan saat membuatkannya untukmu." Ejek Jungkook sambil memeletkan lidah. Lalu setelah itu Jungkook mendapat satu jitakan dikepalanya. "Kurang ajar." Umpat Jimin, namun setelah itu ia hanya tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda, Chim." Dan Jungkook ikut tertawa bersama pemuda dihadapannya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan coklat untuk kekasihmu? Kau sudah memberikannya?" pertanyaan Jimin sukses membuat Jungkook tiba-tiba memasang muka serius, ia terdiam sebentar lalu mengangkat bahu. "Belum. Aku tidak yakin." Ucap Jungkook ragu, "Jangan pesimis. Aku yakin dia akan menyukainya. Cepat berikan coklatnya saat kau bertemu dengannya." Jungkook mengabaikan perkataan Jimin lalu berjalan ke lokernya, ia membuka lokernya dan menemukan banyak coklat, mawar dan juga surat.

Tak kalah banyak dari Jimin, karena memang Taehyung, Jimin, dan Jungkook adalah tiga dari siswa paling populer disekolah. Apalagi ketika berita Taehyung dan Jungkook pacaran menyebar, mereka mendapatkan banyak sekali _shipper_ dari para wanita yang mengakui diri mereka sebagai _fujoshi_ , namun tak sedikit juga yang membenci mereka pacaran, terutama membenci Jungkook, karena sangat beruntung memiliki Taehyung. " _Wow_ , kau mendapatkan banyak coklat dan surat Kook." Ucap Jimin ketika mengintip isi loker Jungkook

Jungkook menutup kembali lokernya tanpa menghiraukan isinya yang sudah penuh. Kali ini pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Taehyung. Bagaimana ia memberikan coklatnya, apakah Tae- _hyung_ akan menyukainya, ia benar-benar tidak percaya diri. "Kenapa tidak diambil?" Tanya Jimin. "Merepotkan. Tasku sudah penuh dengan buku-buku." Jungkook menghela nafanya. Sekilas ia menatap loker Taehyung yang berjarak lima belas loker diseberang lokernya. Sepertinya Taehyung belum datang dan belum membuka lokernya.

Baru saja Jungkook hendak menghampiri loker Taehyung, Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya ketika suara berat milik kekasihnya menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Selamat pagi, sayang."

Jungkook dan Jimin secara bersamaan menolehkan pandangan pada asal suara, dan mendapati Taehyung berjalan kearah mereka sambil tersenyum dengan begitu mempesona, memperlihatkan senyuman rectangle-nya seperti biasa. Ia kemudian memeluk Jungkook, lalu mencium sebelah pipi gembil milik kekasihnya yang imut. Membuat Jungkook berubah menjadi kepiting rebus karena _blushing_ , ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu, jantungnya sudah marathon sejak tadi.

"Selamat pagi juga, hyungie." Ucap Jungkook lembut membuat Taehyung gemas dan mengacak-ngacak surai _dark brown_ milik kekasih imutnya, lalu mengecup bibirnya ringkas. Mengabaikan Jimin disebelah Jungkook yang tengah memutar bola mata. _What the hell, benar-benar tidak kenal tempat. Ini sekolah._ Cerca Jimin dalam hatinya. Untung saja di koridor hanya ada beberapa siswa yang sedang membuka loker masing-masing dan tidak menghiraukan mereka bertiga.

Namun sebaiknya Jimin tidak menganggu mereka berdua, lagipula ia juga seperti obat nyamuk jika sedang bersama sahabat dan kekasih sahabatnya, maka dari itu, Jimin memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook. "Aku ke kelas duluan ya, Kook-ah, _sunbae_." Pamit Jimin pada dua sejoli didepannya. Jimin menepuk pundak kanan Jungkook sebelum pergi dan membisikan sesuatu tepat ditelinganya. _"Hwaiting, Jungkook-ah!"_ dan membuat Jungkook bingung.

Setelah Jimin pergi, suasana menjadi canggung bagi Jungkook, sehingga ia hanya menundukkan kepala, lantai dibawah kakinya terlihat lebih menarik daripada mengajak Taehyung bicara. Satu menit Jungkook bertahan dalam posisi itu tanpa berani melihat wajah kekasihnya, dan Jungkook semakin menunggu Taehyung mengatakan sesuatu, ia juga kelihatan tidak berkutik sedari tadi. Seperti ada yang aneh, Jungkook tak tahan dengan suasana _awkward_ seperti ini, maka dari itu ia memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan-

 _Blush_

Wajah Taehyung hanya satu _inchi_ didepannya, menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan bingung. "Ada apa dengan sepatumu? Sepertinya kau lebih tertarik memandangi sepatu daripada memandangi wajahku. Apa wajahku sedikit berkurang ketampanannya sehingga tidak menarik lagi untuk kau pandangi?" dan pertanyaan Taehyung barusan semakin membuat Jungkook _blushing_. "A-ani hyung."

"Hm? Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu sangat mer—"

"Aku tidak sakit." potong Jungkook cepat dan memalingkan wajah ke samping, tak ingin ketahuan jika ia benar-benar sedang _blushing_. Ia ingin segera pergi dari hadapan Taehyung, jika tidak ia tak akan berhenti merona jika berlama-lama bersama kekasihnya.

Jungkook harus kabur sekarang, "Aku harus buru-buru ke kelas _hyung, annyeong_." Dan Jungkook pun segera melesat meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian di koridor, Taehyung menatap kekasihnya yang berlari kecil meninggalkannya, tanpa sepengetahuan bibirnya tiba-tiba merekah mengulaskan senyum, _"Ia benar-benar menggemaskan jika sedang canggung. Membuatku tidak tahan ingin menciumnya."_ Gumam Taehyung melihat punggung kekasihnya yang semakin menjauh. Kemudian ia pun masuk ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini bukan." Jimin membuka kotak coklat dan membaca memo di dalamnya, lalu menyimpannya kembali diatas meja "Ini juga bukan." ujarnya pada kotak coklat lain. "Yang ini juga bukan." lalu kali ini membaca surat yang menumpuk, "Ini juga, dan yang ini juga. Argghh." Geram Jimin sambil mengacak rambutnya, membuat Jungkook merasa terganggu dengan acara menikmati susu rasa pisangnya.

Jungkook menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati Jimin tengah menopang kening dengan kedua tangannya. Terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan.

"Kau berisik sekali Jimin."

Jimin memasukan coklat-coklat dan surat-suratnya kembali kedalam tas, ia terlihat pasrah. "Tidak ada coklat, surat ataupun bunga dari Yoongi _hyung_." Ujar Jimin lirih dan terdengar sedih, membuat Jungkook geli. "Sepertinya memang aku tak akan pernah mendapatkannya. Aku terlalu berharap."

Jimin benar-benar kacau seperti habis ditolak cinta sampai-sampai membenturkan keningnya diatas meja, dan tangannya menggantung dikedua sisi tubuhnya yang sedang duduk dikursi. Ini jam istirahat, dan hanya Jimin dan Jungkook yang berada didalam kelas, karena hampir seluruh siswa lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahat di kantin, perpustakaan atau ditaman sekolah.

Jungkook membalik kursinya agar duduk berhadapan dengan Jimin. "Jangan menyerah Jiminie. Ini baru jam istirahat. Siapa tahu Yoongi _sunbae_ akan memberikannya setelah pulang sekolah."

Jimin tidak bergerak dari posisinya, ia menggumam tidak jelas dan terdengar sangat menyedihkan sehingga membuat Jungkook khawatir. "Sudahlah, lagipula sudah ada coklat dariku kan? Kau bilang, coklat dariku akan menjadi penghibur ketika tak mendapatkan coklat dari Yoongi _sunbae_. Kau tidak perlu merasa sedih."

"Tapi kenyataannya tidak semudah yang kukatakan. Aku tetap merasa sedih ia tak memberiku coklat atau surat atau bunga." Kali ini Jungkook memutar bola mata jengah, "Sudah kubilang kan, Yoongi _sunbae_ pasti akan memberikanya saat pulang sekolah, aku yakin itu Jiminie. Ayo semangat!"

Miris sekali ketika Jungkook menyemangati Jimin, padahal ia sendiri butuh disemangati agar memiliki keberanian untuk memberikan coklatnya pada Taehyung. Namun sebagai sahabat yang baik, Jungkook tentu harus memberikan semangat pada sahabatnya walaupun ia sendiri sedang _mental breakdown_ dan krisis kepercayaan diri.

Setelah merasa baikan oleh perkataan Jungkook, Jimin mendongakan kepala untuk melihat sahabatnya dan menggumamkan terima kasih kemudian tersenyum, tanpa sadar Jungkook pun ikut tersenyum.

Kali ini Jimin mengeluarkan kotak coklat dari bawah mejanya, coklat dari Jungkook yang sengaja ia pisahkan. Dan seketika itu _onyx_ milik Jungkook membola dan mencegah Jimin agar tidak membukanya sekarang dihadapan Jungkook sendiri, ia akan malu.

"Ya! Kau tidak boleh memakannya sekarang." Jungkook hendak merebut kotak coklatnya dari tangan Jimin, namun sayang refleks Jimin lebih cepat dari Jungkook, ia segera menjauhkan coklatnya dari jangkauan tangan Jungkook yang panjang. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau takut jika aku mengatakan kalau rasanya tidak enak?"

Jimin tergelak melihat wajah Jungkook yang sedikit panik. Ia semakin mengacungkan kotak coklat di genggamannya sampai naik keatas kursi, menghindari tangan Jungkook yang hendak meraih-raih kotak coklat ditangan Jimin. Namun akhirnya Jungkook menyerah, ia siap mendengar komentar apapun dari Jimin tentang coklat buatannya. _Toh_ , nanti komentar dari Taehyunglah yang sebenarnya lebih mendebarkan. Itung-itung latihan.

"Baiklah, kau boleh memakannya sekarang." ucap Jungkook pasrah. Jimin tersenyum puas dan turun dari kursi yang dinaikinya. "Nah begitu, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mencicipi coklat buatanmu."

Setelah kembali duduk, Jimin membuka kotak coklat dari Jungkook, dan matanya berbinar ketika melihat enam buah coklat berbentuk beruang yang terlihat mengkilap dengan warna coklat yang begitu berkilauan. "Wah, dari bentuknya benar-benar terlihat manis." Puji Jimin.

Jungkook hanya menopangkan dagu dengan kedua tangannya di meja dan menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan skeptis. "Aku sengaja memilih bentuk beruang karena kau seperti beruang." Celetukan sarkastik Jungkook mendapat dengusan dan delikan dari Jimin, Jungkook hanya terkekeh dengan wajah inosen. Ia sangat suka mengejek pipi sahabatnya yang gembil (Jungkook tidak sadar bahwa pipinya juga gembil) dan tinggi badannya yang lebih pendek darinya, atau menyebut Jimin beruang sehingga Jimin sering mendengus atau mendelik saat mendengarnya.

Jimin mengambil satu coklat dari dalam kotak dan memakannya, mengemutnya agar coklatnya lumer dimulut. "Tidak terlalu buruk." Gumam Jimin ketika mengunyah coklatnya, ia memejamkan mata, dan menghayati coklat yang tengah ia kunyah. Mulai berlagak seperti seorang actor yang sedang mengiklankan sebuah produk makanan. "Coklat buatanmu berhasil Kook-ah." Dan perkataan Jimin menyebabkan kedua netra Jungkook melebar tidak percaya dan kedua sudut bibir _plump_ -nya terangkat menandakan Jungkook begitu senang dan puas atas komentar Jimin dan hasil _karya_ nya.

Namun Jimin masih melanjutkan, "Walaupun kurang manis, dan sedikit pahit." Otomatis Jungkook memberenggut dan mem _pout_ kan bibirnya lucu. Namun ia kembali tersenyum. Cukup puas dengan pendapat Jimin mengenai coklatnya. "Kau tidak bohong kan kalau rasanya tidak buruk?" tanya Jungkook meyakinkan, dan segera mendapatkan anggukan mantap dari sahabatnya. "Oke. Karena menurutku juga tidak terlalu buruk."

Jungkook benar-benar merasa puas dan senang, namun juga sedikit khawatir dengan rasa coklat yang akan diberikannya pada Taehyung.

"Lalu, kau sudah memberikan coklat pada kekasihmu?" Dan pertanyaan itu membuat Jungkook kembali _down_ , Jungkook menghela nafas, menatap sendu coklat bentuk beruang dihadapannya dan Jimin, "Aku tidak yakin akan memberikannya."

Kedua netra Jimin membola tidak percaya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak yakin Tae _-hyung_ akan menyukainya. Pasti rasanya akan sangat berbeda dengan coklat ini." Cicit Jungkook, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah.

Jimin menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar pernyataan Jungkook, "Apa kau membuat coklat dengan adonan yang berbeda dengan coklat ini?" Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

"Apa yang berbeda? kau memasukan segelas cinta, dan semangkuk kasih sayang kedalam adonannya?" Jungkook mendecih mendengar ucapan _cheesy_ dari Jimin. "Tentu saja! bahkan lebih dari itu." tandas Jungkook sebal membuat Jimin tergelak ringan dan puas mendengar perkataan sahabatnya.

"Aku menambahkan rasa jeruk kedalam coklatnya, karena Taehyungie bilang ia sangat suka coklat berperisa jeruk." Dan Jimin hanya ber 'oh' ria tanpa terkejut sedikitpun. "Baguslah, bukankah itu akan menjadi lebih enak? _Ada rasa jeruk-jeruknya gitu_." Ujar Jimin sambil menirukan gaya bicara di iklan-iklan air mineral.

"Bagaimana jika rasanya asam."

"Asam sedikit tak apalah, Kook. Seperti kehidupan ini tidak selamanya berasa manis. Kadang harus ada asam, asin dan pahitnya kehidupan juga." Kata-kata _cheesy_ Jimin yang lain, membuat Jungkook eneg dan menggerutu. Sedangkan Jimin hanya terkekeh.

"Um, baiklah, aku akan memberanikan diri memberikan coklatnya pada Tae- _hyungie_. Tak peduli pendapatnya akan seperti apa nanti. Aku harus percaya diri. Tae- _hyung_ pasti akan menyukainya." Ujar Jungkook mendapatkan kembali rasa kepercayaan dirinya. Walaupun masih ada sedikit keraguan, tapi Jungkook memilih yakin jika Taehyung pasti menghargainya.

"Sudah seharusnya seperti itu." Ucap Jimin mantap, Jungkook mengangguk setuju. Kemudian ia tersenyum manis pada Jimin, menampakkan deretan gigi kelincinya yang selalu terlihat menggemaskan. Jimin balas tersenyum "Terima kasih Jiminie."

Dan tanpa diketahui siapapun, seseorang berambut _blonde_ tengah tersenyum disisi pintu kelas dua sahabat yang tengah bercakap-cakap barusan. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke kelasnya setelah mendengar percakapan mereka, mengurungkan niat untuk mengajak salah satunya untuk pergi ke kantin bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara bel terdengar nyaring di seluruh penjuru sekolah, menandakan jam pelajaran telah berakhir. Jungkook membereskan semua alat tulis dimejanya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas dengan terburu-buru, ia harus cepat-cepat menemui kekasihnya untuk memberikan coklat sebelum kekasihnya pulang.

Jungkook berjalan menyusuri lorong dan menaiki tangga menuju kelas Taehyung dilantai tiga dengan terburu-buru, tak peduli dengan para _sunbae_ nya yang menatap aneh dan heran padanya, berharap semoga kekasihnya belum meninggalkan kelas. Jungkook terengah-engah ketika sampai dilantai tiga, ia memperlambat langkahnya saat melewati dua ruang kelas lagi menuju ruang kelas Taehyung. Jungkook semakin berdebar, walaupun ia sudah memperlambat langkahnya, tapi jantungnya malah berdetak lebih cepat.

Jungkook merapalkan beberapa kalimat mantra untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri sambil mengusap-ngusap dada, ia melihat beberapa _sunbae_ nya yang keluar dari kelas Taehyung dan menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan kelas Taehyung, melihat satu persatu _sunbae_ nya yang keluar dari dalam kelas, dan sosok Taehyung akhirnya muncul membuat Jungkook sedikit terperanjat ketika Taehyung memergoki Jungkook di depan kelasnya. Tidak biasanya, karena selama ini Taehyunglah yang selalu menunggu Jungkook di depan kelasnya.

"Oh, Kookie? Tumben—"

" _H-Hyung_ …" Jungkook menundukan kepalanya karena gugup. Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya lucu dan hanya menjawab dengan deheman.

Jungkook terdiam dan membuat Taehyung menunggu. "Ah, karena kau sudah bersamaku, sekarang ikut aku dan tolong bantu aku, Kookie." Akhirnya Taehyunglah yang bicara dan langsung menarik lengan Jungkook untuk mengikutinya. Membuat Jungkook membelalak karena Taehyung tiba-tiba menarik lengannya.

"Kemana _hyung_?"

Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke penyimpanan loker, dan sekarang Jungkook tahu mengapa ia diseret kesini. Taehyung melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan kekasihnya, ia berjalan menuju lokernya dan membukanya. Seketika itu ada beberapa coklat dan surat berjatuhan dari dalamnya. "Apa tasmu masih memiliki ruang kosong? Aku titip sebagian coklat ini ditasmu."

Jungkook membesarkan kedua matanya, coklatnya untuk Taehyung ada didalam tasnya, bagaimana jika Taehyung melihatnya? Tunggu, kenapa tidak ia berikan sekarang saja coklatnya? Tidak, waktunya kurang tepat. Jungkook belum siap. "Ti-tidak _hyung_ , sudah penuh oleh buku."

Taehyung mengernyit, "Tapi itu terlihat kosong." Lalu Taehyung meraba tas dibelakang punggung Jungkook, membuat Jungkook semakin melebarkan matanya dan memindahkah tas nya kedepan tubuhnya sambil mendekapnya protektif. "Ti-tidak, ini sudah penuh."

"Kau tahu kan Kookie aku tidak suka dibohongi." Perkataan Taehyung menampar Jungkook, dan sukses membuat Jungkook menundukan kepala dan menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Baiklah, tapi tunggu sebentar." Ucap Jungkook akhirnya, ia berbalik sebentar memunggungi Taehyung untuk melihat isi didalam tasnya. Dan syukurlah karena kotak coklat Jungkook terhalang oleh buku-buku. Ia mendesah lega.

Jungkook kembali berhadapan dengan Taehyung lalu tanpa basi-basi mengambil beberapa coklat dan surat dari dalam loker kekasihnya, Taehyung tersenyum lalu mengusak surai _dark brown_ kekasihnya penuh afeksi sebelum melepas tas dari gendonganya dan mulai memasukkan coklat-coklat dan surat dari dalam lokernya ke dalam tasnya sendiri.

" _Gomawo,_ Kookie. Karena mau membantuku." Ucap Taehyung setelah selesai memasukkan semua coklat dan surat dari lokernya. Tas keduanya terlihat sangat penuh dan sesak. Jungkook tersenyum lembut pada Taehyung, "Apapun yang kau butuhkan, _hyung_."

Taehyung tersenyum, " _Yeah, that's my boyfriend._ " ucapnya membuat Jungkook merasakan pipinya memanas. "Karena sebagian coklatku ada ditasmu. Kau harus mampir dulu kerumahku hari ini." Jungkook pura-pura kesal, " _Arasseo._ Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengambil coklat-coklatmu _hyung_."

Taehyung tergelak ringan, "Bukan begitu, kau harus menemaniku membuka coklat-coklat ini."

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau saja _tuan pangeran_!" canda Jungkook, Taehyung yang gemas menggelitik dagu Jungkook, melingkarkan tangan kirinya keleher Jungkook lalu mengusakan kening yang terhalangi rambut ke pelipis kekasihnya. " _Tuan pangeran_ kedengarannya tidak buruk, _tuan putri_." Dan sekali lagi membuat pipi Jungkook merona hebat.

Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook, menyelipkan jemarinya yang kurus diantara jemari Jungkook yang berisi lalu berjalan beriringan tanpa bersuara, mendengarkan irama jantung masing-masing yang berdetak kurang ajar namun terasa nyaman. Sehingga Jungkook mengabaikan pikirannya mengapa Taehyung tidak meminta coklat darinya atau menanyakan kenapa Jungkook tidak memberinya coklat di hari valentine.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menghamburkan seluruh isi tasnya dilantai kamarnya, kakinya bersila dan punggungnya ia sandarkan ke tepian ranjang. Di atas kasurnya Jungkook duduk bersila masih menggendong tasnya dibelakang punggung, menatap Taehyung yang sedang mengeluarkan coklat beserta buku-buku pelajaran.

Taehyung mulai memilah dan mengelompokkan coklat dengan surat. "Um, biasanya coklat lebih banyak dari surat, tapi kali ini sepertinya banyak yang menyatakan cinta padaku lewat tulisan." Gumam Taehyung sambil memegang dagu tampak berpikir, Jungkook yang diam-diam memperhatikan Taehyung memutar bola mata mendengar kenarsisan kekasihnya.

Taehyung mengambil satu kotak coklat, membuka tutupnya lalu membaca isi memo yang terselip didalamnya, " _Taehyung Oppa, makanlah coklat ini, rasannya manis sepertimu. Dari Sujeong_. Hmm, Baiklah Sujeong- _ssi_. Terimakasih atas coklatnya." Ujar Taehyung menyimpan kembali kotak coklatnya, Jungkook yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus.

 _Semua orang juga tau jika coklat yang telah diolah rasanya manis, kecuali coklat olahanku, pfft. gombalanmu payah Sujeong-ssi._ Ejek Jungkook dalam hati

Taehyung mengambil coklat yang lain dan kembali membaca memo yang tertempel atau terselip didalam kotak dan membacanya satu-satu. " _Ini coklat dari Belgia, orangtuaku baru datang dari sana dan membawakan coklat yang kuminta. Ini khusus untukmu, Taehyung Oppa. Makanlah.^^_ Wah… coklat dari Belgia, tapi sayang _anonym._ _But,_ terimakasih."

Jungkook mencebik di belakang Taehyung, _Aku juga bisa membawakannya coklat dari Swiss, Belanda, Itali, London bahkan coklat dari seluruh dunia dan membawanya sendiri tanpa harus menitipkannya pada orang tua. Kau tidak berjuang, nona anonym!_

 _"_ _Taehyung Oppa, kau sangat pintar dan genius, kudengar makanan manis seperti coklat merupakan sumber energy yang diperlukan otak untuk berpikir. Makanlah coklat ini. Aku akan senang jika kau menghabiskannya, Nayeon._ Yap, kau benar Nayeon- _ssi_. Terimakasih."

 _Dan aku tidak akan senang jika kekasihku menderita diabetes setelah makan coklat darimu, Naeyon-ssi._ Kali ini Jungkook mencibir, dan begitu seterusnya, mencebik, mencibir, dan mencecar didalam hati ketika Taehyung membacakan satu-persatu isi memo dan juga surat untuknya. Jungkook benar-benar kesal dengan tulisan-tulisan dan kata-kata picisan para gadis yang centil itu, itulah mengapa Jungkook tidak menyukai wanita, kecuali ibunya.

Taehyung menghentikkan kegiatannya membaca isi memo, ia mendongakan wajahnya untuk melihat Jungkook yang posisinya lebih tinggi karena duduk diatas ranjang. Jungkook sedikit terkesirap karena sepertinya Taehyung memergokinya sedang memasang tampang mencibir. "A-ada apa _hyung_? Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?"

Taehyung mengerutkan kening, "Ini aneh Kook-ah, dari tadi aku belum menemukan coklat ataupun surat _darinya._ " Jungkook mendelik, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan suhu tubuhnya –yang memang sudah panas daritadi- semakin panas ketika mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung yang menunggu coklat atau surat _darinya._ Siapa ' _darinya'_ yang dimaksud? Apa orang _spesial_ sampai Taehyung menantikannya? Jungkook membuang muka kesamping, pura-pura melihat jejeran koleksi _manga_ milik Taehyung di rak buku samping meja belajarnya. "Memangnya siapa _hyung_?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang sedang menghindari tatapannya, ia tahu jika kekasihnya tengah cemburu, tapi ia tetap memberitahu Jungkook bahwa, " _Dia_ orang yang sangat _special_ bagiku, dan aku yakin _dia_ tidak mungkin lupa memberikanku coklat di hari _valentine_ ini. Tapi kenapa aku tidak menemukan coklat _darinya_ ya?"

 _Gotcha!_ Jungkook benar-benar terbakar, dan ia tak bisa menyembunyikannya. Sial.

"Mana kutahu." Jawab Jungkook ketus sambil mengangkat bahu,

"Ah benar juga, aku belum membuka semua coklatku, separuh lagi masih ada ditasmu kan? Mana sini berikan tasmu? Siapa tahu coklat _darinya_ ada dalam tasmu." ujar Taehyung sambil berdiri dari duduknya, menghadap Jungkook yang terlonjak lalu buru-buru melindungi tasnya, membuat Taehyung menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kaget?"

"Ti-tidak _hyung,_ biar aku yang mengeluarkannya." Taehyung hanya mengiyakan dan melenggang acuh menuju meja belajarnya. Mengambil sekotak coklat yang dibungkus begitu rapi dan diberi pita yang sangat cantik.

Ia mengahampiri Jungkook yang sedang mengeluarkan satu persatu coklat Taehyung dari dalam tasnya, Taehyung duduk ditepi ranjang. "Lihat, ini coklat dari Joohyun _noona_ , terlihat sangat manis bukan?" Jungkook melirik sekilas, hatinya kembali bergejolak, _oh siapa lagi Joohyun noona ini?_

"Sejak aku pindah ke Seoul, ia selalu memberiku coklat saat hari _valentine_ , ia selalu membungkusnya dengan sangat manis. Dan coklatnya sangat enak. Ia selalu membuatnya sendiri." jelas Taehyung tanpa ada keraguan, tanpa khawatir membuat Jungkook cemburu.

Namun sayang, Jungkook benar-benar berada dititik puncak kecemburuan. Atau kebodohannya? Pertama, ia tak tahu siapa orang _special_ yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu Taehyung itu, lalu ia juga tak tahu siapa Joohyun _noona_ yang dimaksud si brengsek ini? Tunggu, si brengsek? Oh, mungkin Jungkook baru menyadari bahwa Taehyung ini memang brengsek dengan memiliki dua wanita yang begitu _special_ baginya, yang kemungkinan saja berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Lalu selama ini Jungkook dianggap sebagai apa? Kekasih simpanan? Bodoh _,_ sepertinya Jungkook telah tertipu! Dan lihatlah wajah Taehyung, apa-apaan senyuman bahagia itu? Tentu saja itu bukan untuk Jungkook.

Jungkook mengeluarkan seluruh coklat dari tasnya dan sedikit melemparkannya dengan kesal. Ia sudah sangat kehilangan rasa kepercayaan dirinya untuk memberikan Taehyung coklat buatannya, terutama ketika Taehyung mengatakan coklat buatan siapa tadi? Joohyun _noona_ atau apalah itu sangat enak. Dan Jungkook yakin Taehyung tidak akan suka dengan rasa coklat buatannya. Maka sudah diputuskan, Jungkook tidak akan memberikannya.

Masa bodo, lagi pula siapa Jungkook? Kekasih simpanan selama tujuh minggu? Oke baik, sepertinya Jungkook harus mempertanyakan ini, dan mempertanyakan siapa Joohyun dan orang _special_ yang satu lagi, ia hendak bertanya namun tanpa sengaja Taehyung lebih dulu bicara, lebih tepatnya menggumam. "Coklatnya sangat mirip dengan buatan _eomma_."

Hati Jungkook seolah teremas, ternyata benar, sepertinya Joohyun- _noona_ ini sangat _special_ untuk kekasihnya, lihatlah cara ia menatap kotak coklat ditangannya, dan rasanya yang mengingatkan Taehyung seperti coklat buatan _eomma-_ nya. Jungkook menghela nafas, ia sudah tak tahan, " _Hyung_ …"

"Aku merindukan Joohyun _noona_." Ucap Taehyung final, membuat dada Jungkook bergemuruh layaknya badai yang memporak-porandankan hatinya. Ia cemburu, tidak, Jungkook marah. Ia membuang nafas kasar, semua coklat yang ada didalam tasnya sudah semuanya dikeluarkan, kecuali satu coklat yang tertutupi oleh buku tentunya. "Aku pulang sekarang."

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Jungkook yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kekesalannya. Jadi inikah alasan Taehyung mengajaknya pulang ke rumahnya? Hanya untuk membacakan surat-surat picisan dari para _yeoja_ , lalu menunjukan betapa populernya dirinya setelah itu memberitahukan Jungkook dua orang yang sangat _special_ bagi Taehyung dan mungkin selanjutnya Taehyung akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Jungkook, bahwa dirinya hanya kekasih simpanan?

"Tunggu." Cegah Taehyung mencengkram tangan Jungkook yang hendak menutup resleting tasnya. "Kenapa buru-buru pulang?" Jungkook menunduk melihat cengkraman Taehyung di tangannya, tangan kanan Taehyung yang sudah tidak memegangi kotak coklat (ia simpan diatas ranjang sebelah Jungkook duduk) mengangkat dagu Jungkook untuk menatapnya. _Hazel_ Taehyung bertemu dengan _onyx_ milik Jungkook yang berkilat-kilat, kekasihnya itu tengah menatap Taehyung penuh kekesalan, marah, cemburu, kecewa, warna putih di kedua netranya sedikit memerah.

"Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Taehyung, nafas Jungkook mulai memburu, ia merasa ingin meledak, namun pada akhirnya Jungkook hanya menggeleng ringan. "Lalu kenapa kau ingin buru-buru pulang? Kau yakin sudah mengeluarkan seluruh coklat didalam tasmu?"

Apa?! Jadi Taehyung mencegah Jungkook hanya untuk memastikan semua coklatnya sudah ia keluarkan? Akhirnya Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung kasar dan melepas cengkramannya. "Sudah." Jawab Jungkook ketus, lalu menarik resleting tasnya untuk menutupnya kembali. Namun sekali lagi, Taehyung mencegahnya. "Apalagi _hyung_?!" Jungkook tak sadar sedikit berteriak.

"Kau yakin sudah mengeluarkan semuanya? Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal, karena aku harus memastikan coklat pemberian _darinya_." Jungkook yakin tidak ada lagi coklat ditasnya, kecuali coklat miliknya. Memangnya seberharga apa coklat itu sampai Taehyung tak ingin melewatkannya, itu benar-benar membuat Jungkook kesal, ia ingin segera pulang sekarang.

"Aku yakin _hyung_! Aku ingin segera pulang sekarang, jangan mencegahku!"

"Tidak, sampai aku memastikannya sendiri." Taehyung merebut tas dari cengkraman Jungkook, seketika itu Jungkook membelalak, mencoba kembali merebutnya, namun ia tahu ia tak akan menang melawan kekasihnya, Taehyung kembali membuka resleting tas Jungkook hingga terbuka lebar, ia mengobrak-abrik isi tas Jungkook, lalu melirik Jungkook ketika melihat satu buah kotak coklat yang tersisa didalam tasnya.

"Sudah semua? Lalu apa ini?" Tanya Taehyung, Jungkook masih menatap Taehyung penuh marah,

"Itu—"

"—Kau mulai berani mencuri?" perkataan Taehyung tepat menghujam hati Jungkook, membuat Jungkook merasakan nyeri. Apa katanya barusan? Mencuri? Taehyung menuduhnya pencuri? Jungkook tak percaya, ia sangat ingin marah dan membentak, namun ternyata tubuhnya berkhianat, pandangannya tiba-tiba mengabur, lalu Jungkook bisa merasakan air mata yang jatuh melewati pipi mulusnya.

Jungkook melewatkan Taehyung yang terlihat sedikit terlonjak melihatnya menangis. Taehyung buru-buru merangkak ke atas kasur, dan menghambur memeluk Jungkook. "Maaf." Ucap Taehyung merasa bersalah. Jungkook mendorong tubuh Taehyung untuk menjauh, namun ternyata tenaga Taehyung cukup kuat untuk menahan Jungkook yang berontak. Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu dan membuatmu menangis." Taehyung mengecup pelipis Jungkook, mengusap punggungnya penuh afeksi, menenangkannya agar Jungkook sedikit lebih tenang, namun Jungkook tetap memberontak.

"B-bagaimana bisa kau menuduhku pencuri hyung, a-aku tidak pernah mencuri apapun darimu, hiks." Jungkook semakin terisak, memukul-mukul punggung Taehyung brutal dan sukses membuat Taehyung berkali-kali merutuki kebodohannya.

"Aku tahu. Aku tadi hanya kelepasan. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Jungkook-ah. Astaga, sayang. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Berhentilah menangis." Taehyung memeluk semakin erat, menopangkan dagunya di ceruk leher Jungkook, menyesapi aroma sampo yang menguar dari surai _dark brown_ kekasihnya yang memabukkan. Taehyung mengelus pelan surai Jungkook yang lembut.

Dan ajaib, Jungkook sedikit lebih tenang, berhenti memberontak walaupun masih terisak. "Aku ingin pulang." Ucapnya ditengah isakan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah aku meluruskan sesuatu. Tapi kau harus berhenti menangis."

"Aku ingin pulang sendiri. hiks. Aku membecimu _hyung_."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tak akan membiarkannya. Tenanglah dulu dan dengarkan aku, Jungkook-ah. Tolong, berhentilah menangis." Taehyung terus mengusap-ngusap punggung Jungkook penuh kasih sayang. Dan Jungkook pun mau tak mau menurutinya, ia berhenti terisak, Taehyung yang merasa Jungkook sudah tenang, melepaskan pelukannya dengan sedikit tidak rela, ia menatap Jungkook penuh rasa bersalah, benar-benar menyesal membuat kekasihnya berlinang air mata.

Taehyung menangkup wajah Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menghapus jejak air mata yang mengotori pipi kekasihnya dengan ibu jarinya, mengusapnya sangat pelan seolah menyentuhnya akan membuatnya pecah belah. "Kau akan mendengarkanku kan?" Jungkook mengangguk pelan, matanya sendu, ia menundukan kepala enggan menatap Taehyung. Tapi Taehyung mengangkat dagunya perlahan untuk menatapnya kembali. "Kau harus mendengarkanku sambil menatapku, kalau tidak, mana bisa kau melihat kesungguhanku sangat mengatakannya."

Sekali lagi, Jungkook kembali terjerat oleh tatapan Taehyung yang sangat memabukkan. "Jangan lama-lama." Taehyung mengangguk. "Kau sangat manis jika menurut." Lalu tersenyum tulus.

"Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya tidak salah bicara saat mengatakan pencuri." Mulai Taehyung. Jungkook membulatkan mata tak percaya "Hyung—"

"—sstt. Cukup dengarkan aku, jangan menyela." Ucap Taehyung membungkam Jungkook dengan telunjuk tangannya yang ia tempelkan didepan bibir Jungkook.

"Kau mencuri apa yang seharusnya aku dapatkan hari ini." Jungkook mengerutkan kening tak mengerti dengan perkataan kekasih dihadapannya ini. "Kau tau, sayang. Inilah coklat yang kutunggu, dari orang yang sangat _special_ yang aku yakin tak akan lupa memberikannya padaku, tapi kau malah mencurinya dan menyembunyikannya di tasmu."

"Hyung, tapi itu coklatku." Taehyung terkekeh mendengar perkataan polos Jungkook yang sepertinya belum mengerti penjelasannya. Taehyung mengambil coklat Jungkook dari dalam tasnya. "Ini coklat yang kutunggu _darinya_."

Jungkook masih menatap Taehyung bingung, lalu tersadar sebelum Taehyung berkata. "Orang yang sangat _special_ itu adalah kau, sayang. Dan coklat darimulah yang sangat kunantikan. Aku sampai gemas untuk menanyakan kenapa kau tidak cepat-cepat memberikannya." Dan seketika itu Jungkook merona parah.

"A-aku…."

"Terimakasih karena sudah ingat dan bekerja keras untuk membuatkannya untukku."

" _Hyung?_ Kau tahu kalau coklat itu aku yang membuatnya sendiri?" Taehyung mengangguk antusias. "Aku sangat pesimis jika di hari _valentine_ kau akan memberiku coklat toko karena aku tahu kau tidak bisa memasak. Tapi aku sangat senang ketika mengetahui kau sampai rela belajar membuat coklat hanya untukku. Aku sangat bangga padamu."

Tanpa sadar Jungkook mengipas-ngipas wajahnya walaupun tidak gerah, ia pasti terlihat seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. "Tapi kau tahu darimana?"

Taehyung memegang dagunya tampak berpikir, "Aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian dikelas tadi." Jungkook tahu 'kalian' yang dimaksud Taehyung adalah ia dan Jimin. Lalu Jungkook mendengus, "Dasar tukang nguping!"

Taehyung mengelak, "Aku tidak menguping, tadi itu kebetulan aku ingin mengajakmu ke kantin, tapi tak tega melihatmu yang sedang asyik bercengkerama dengan sahabatmu. Jadi ya sudah, aku hanya diam di sebelah pintu sambil mendengar suaramu yang merdu." Jelas Taehyung dengan santai, lalu mendapat tamparan sayang di bisep kanannya, Taehyung pura-pura meringis kesakitan.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Sebenarnya tadi aku hanya ingin mengetes kau akan memberikan coklatnya atau tidak. Dan aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan menangis saat kukatakan kau mencuri, aku memang kelewatan. Maaf sudah menjadi kekasih yang buruk, aku telah menyakiti hatimu." Jelas Taehyung menyesal dengan kebodohannya tadi, namun Jungkook menggeleng tidak setuju dengan penjelasan Taehyung. "Tidak hyung, tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku juga yang salah karena tidak memberikan coklatnya, aku juga minta maaf."

"Sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah memberikannya." Jungkook mengangguk dan tersenyum lega.

"Baiklah, sekarang mari kita cicipi coklat buatan _istriku_ tercinta." Jungkook memukul tangan Taehyung, kali ini sangat keras. Tidak peduli sesakit apa karena Taehyung benar-benar menyebalkan karena terus-terusan menggodanya.

Taehyung mengambil satu buah coklat berbentuk hati dari dalam kotaknya, dan langsung memakannya tanpa aba-aba. Taehyung mengemut coklatnya, menghayati rasanya, lalu sedikit mengunyahnya dalam diam, tanpa suara dan itu membuat Jungkook harap-harap cemas.

Jungkook bertanya dengan terbata, "Ba-bagaimana rasanya _hyung_?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan oleh Jungkook, lalu memasang senyum kotak seperti biasanya. "Kau sudah mencicipinya?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook menggeleng, "Aku ingin kau yang pertama kali mencicipinya."

"Lalu, sekarang kau ingin mencobanya?" Tanya Taehyung yang sudah bisa diprediksi bahwa itu merupakan tanda bahaya karena menyuruh Jungkook mencicipinya juga, tidak langsung mengatakan pendapatnya saja.

Taehyung mengambil lagi satu, lalu menyuapkannya pada Jungkook. Jungkook melahapnya, mengemutnya dan seketika itu ia merenggut. " _Hyung,_ rasanya asam."

"Benar, kan? Apa yang kau masukan kedalam adonan?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Perasan jeruk."

"Jeruk apa?"

"Jeruk lemon." Jawab Jungkook tanpa dosa.

"Kenapa memasukan perasan jeruk lemon?"

"Karena _hyung_ pernah mengatakan menyukai coklat berperisa jeruk. Maka dari itu aku ingin membuatkannya. Tapi di rumahku hanya ada jeruk lemon. Jadi kugunakan saja yang ada. Karena kupikir cukup untuk membuat aroma dan rasa coklatnya sedikit berperisa jeruk." Jawaban yang menurut Taehyung benar-benar polos dan menggemaskan. Membuatnya tak tahan untuk tak mengusak surai lembutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak beli perisa jeruk saja? ditoko bahan-bahan kue banyak."

"Tidak kepikiran." Taehyung kembali mengusak surai Jungkook gemas.

"Kau sudah berusaha, sayang. Aku tetap bangga padamu. Lagipula, rasa coklat ini sangat mirip sepertimu." Jungkook menatap Taehyung heran,

"Mirip bagaimana _hyung?_ " Taehyung menyuapkan lagi coklat berbentuk hati itu kemulutnya. Bukannya Taehyung, tapi malah Jungkook yang bergidik ketika melihat kekasihnya memakan coklat itu dengan santai "Bagaimana bisa kau tahan dengan rasa asam itu _hyung._ "

Taehyung mengangkat bahu, "Lagipula tidak terlalu asam, karena setelahnya berasa manis. Persis sepertimu. Rasa coklat ini benar-benar sepertimu."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Mau mencobanya lagi?" Jungkook menggeleng. "Coba sekali lagi, kau akan paham rasanya." Taehyung menyodorkan satu coklat lagi di depan mulut Jungkook lalu melahapnya. Jungkook kembali merenggut ketika rasa asam memenuhi indera pengecapnya, "Hyung, tetap as—"

Perkataan Jungkook terpotong, kedua matanya membesar, jantungnya kembali berpacu kurang ajar, kedua belah bibir Taehyung membungkam bibir Jungkook dengan sangat cepat. Taehyung mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, meraup bibir Jungkook yang setengah terbuka dan melumat bibirnya yang berasa coklat dan secara alami Jungkook memejamkan matanya. Taehyung mengulum kedua belah bibir Jungkook secara bergantian, ia menekan tengkuk namja kelinci lebih dalam, membuatnya sedikit mengerang karena hampir tersedak coklat yang masih berada didalam mulutnya.

Taehyung menyeringai jahil, ia menekan dagu Jungkook kebawah, membuat mulut Jungkook sedikit terbuka, dan buru-buru menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut kekasihnya.

"Unghh.."

Taehyung sedikit memainkan lidahnya didalam sana, membuat Jungkook meremas kuat seragam sekolah yang dikenakan Taehyung, Jungkook mendorong pelan dada Taehyung, namun tak cukup bisa untuk menghentikannya mengakhiri kegiatan penuh dosanya. Tanpa sadar Taehyung membawa setengah coklat dari mulut Jungkook dengan lidahnya dan menelannya tanpa rasa jijik. Ia kembali mengulum bibir namja kelinci yang penuh lelehan coklat, lalu melumatnya secara bergantian sebelum akhirnya mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan.

Taehyung membenturkan keningnya yang tertutup poni ke kening Jungkook pelan, ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jungkook yang terengah dan wajahnya yang merona. Jungkook menunduk karena malu, jika tidak salah, ini pertama kalinya Taehyung menggunakan lidahnya saat berciuman, dan itu membuat Jungkook malu setengah mati.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Taehyung benar-benar nista.

"HYUNG! KAU JOROK!" Teriak Jungkook lalu membenturkan keningnya ke kening Taehyung sedikit keras, membuat Taehyung mengaduh sambil mengusap-ngusap keningnya. "Akhh. _Wae_?!"

"Kau memakan coklat dari mulutku _hyung!_ "

"I-itu lepas kendali." Ucap Taehyung mengusap tengkuk dan membuat Jungkook melotot.

"Maksudku, rasanya benar-benar sepertimu bukan?" Jungkook mendengus lalu menggumam, "Dasar mesum."

Taehyung mendekatkan tubuhnya lebih rapat pada Jungkook, membuat Jungkook sedikit mundur, dan Taehyung membuang nafas kasar. Ia merasa Jungkook menganggapnya seperti penjahat pedofil sekarang.

Akhirnya Taehyung duduk disebelah kanan Jungkook, menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan mulai bercerita, "Kau tahu, dulu kau terlihat sangat jutek dan selalu memasang wajah masam?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung, merasa tertarik dengan ucapannya yang sedikit menyinggung masa lalunya sebelum berpacaran dengan Taehyung.

"Aku masih ingat wajahmu saat acara penyambutan siswa baru, kau yang naik ke atas podium, dan memberikan pidato sambutan sebagai siswa yang lulus tes ujian masuk dengan nilai sempurna. Itu kali pertama aku melihatmu. Kau sangat dingin, namun juga begitu manis. Sama seperti saat pertama aku melihat coklat ini. Kau juga imut seperti seekor kelinci." Ujar Taehyung menerawang kedalam memorinya satu tahun yang lalu. dan Jungkook merona mendengar perkataan kekasihnya yang menyebutkan ia seperti seekor kelinci.

Taehyung melanjutkan, "Dan sejak saat itu, aku mulai menyukaimu. Aku terus mengawasimu, dan terkadang aku mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi di sekeliling sekolah karena tanpa sadar, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh."

Jungkook menyela "Ternyata selain tukang nguping, kau juga tukang nguntit _hyung_ , pantas saja aku selalu merinding ketika pergi ke perpustakaan, toilet dan yang lainnya. Ternyata ada seorang pedofil yang selalu mengikutiku." Taehyung melotot mendengar ejekan Jungkook, sedangkan yang dipelototi tertawa puas. "Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Kau kepergok sedang menguntitnya?" Tanya Jungkook antusias seakan dirinya bukanlah objek yang sedang diceritakan.

"Aku memberanikan diri menyapanya. Tapi ia sangat cuek, ia malah memasang muka datar dan penuh curiga ketika melihatku. Seakan aku ini benar-benar seorang pedofil. Ia mengabaikan sapaanku, lalu pergi begitu saja. Lalu tanpa sadar aku memakinya, kau ingin tahu apa yang ku katakan?"

"Apa?"

"Asem!" ucap Taehyung sambil mengulang kembali ekspresinya ketika ditinggalkan Jungkook. Seketika itu Jungkook terpingkal melihat wajah Taehyung yang me-reka ulang adegan.

"Jika saat itu aku melihat wajahmu _hyung_ , aku juga pasti akan terbahak saat melihatnya. Mukamu benar-benar masam." Jungkook merasa geli ketika mengingat-ngingat kejadian saat itu. Tanpa sadar ia terkikik.

"Kau benar-benar sangat cuek, bahkan ketika waktu terus berjalan dan kita sudah sering berpapasan, kau selalu menghindariku. Benar-benar terasa asam seperti coklat ini." Tunjuk Taehyung kearah coklat ketika mengumpamakan lagi coklat tersebut sebagai Jungkook.

"Aku sampai berpikir, kau membenciku. Sudah hampir satu tahun tapi kau masih saja cuek padaku. Aku hampir menyerah untuk mengejarmu. Namun ternyata hasrat ingin memilikimu jauh lebih besar seolah-seolah akan meledak saat aku hendak menyerah. Aku sampai tak bisa menahannya. Dan saat malam natal, semua perasaan yang sudah lama kupendam itu akhirnya benar-benar meledak, aku sampai tak bisa berkata apapun, dan langsung menciummu begitu saja." Taehyung menyeringai, dan Jungkook pura-pura bergidik melihatnya.

"Dan saat aku akhiri ciuman waktu itu, aku sudah sangat siap menerima semburan darimu. kupikir kau akan sangat marah, tapi ternyata kau malah menunduk malu dengan pipi yang bersemu, saat itu aku berpikir, ternyata kau benar-benar manis, walaupun awalnya terasa asam, seperti coklat ini." Jungkook merasakan kehangatan menjalar dipipinya, semakin hangat ketika Taehyung menangkupnya dan mengusapnya lembut. "Lalu aku mengatakan padamu bahwa aku menyukaimu, dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika kau juga mengatakan dengan cepat bahwa kau juga menyukaiku. Tidakkah kau setuju bahwa coklat ini sama sepertimu, Kook-ah?"

Jungkook mengangguk malu-malu "Awalnya terasa asam, tapi lama-kelamaan rasanya manis. Sama sepertimu, walaupun awalnya kau sangat cuek, tapi setelah dicium kau sangat manis." Jungkook memukul bahu Taehyung. Taehyung terkekeh. "Terimakasih karena kau juga menyukaiku. Sejak saat itu sampai sekarang, aku selalu bersyukur kau menjadi milikku."

Jungkook tak bisa menyembunyikan lagi wajahnya yang merona hebat, ia menghambur memeluk Taehyung, menguselkan wajahnya di dada kekasihnya, mendengarkan irama jantung Taehyung yang mengalun indah. "Aku tidak menyukaimu _hyung_."

Taehyung mengerutkan kening sesaat mendengar ucapan Jungkook, "Tapi aku mencintaimu." Ralat Jungkook tanpa sadar membuat bibir Taehyung merekah. Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook sayang, "Aku lebih mencintaimu." Jungkook mengangguk di dada Taehyung.

Oh ya, Jungkook baru ingat, jika orang _special_ itu dirinya, lalu siapa Joohyun _noona_ yang disebut Taehyung sebelumnya. Sejujurnya, Jungkook tak ingin merusak moment kebahagiaan mereka saat ini, namun rasa penasarannya jauh lebih besar, maka Jungkook memundurkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Taehyung serius, "Aku ingin bertanya _hyung_."

"Tanya apa?"

"Joohyun _noona_ , siapa dia?"

"Oh, dia hanya _mantan_." Jawab Taehyung enteng, Jungkook mulai kembali cemburu, bibir Jungkook yang semula terangkat keatas, kini menekuk kebawah, "Kau pernah bilang kau tidak punya mantan _hyung_! Kau membohongiku!"

Jungkook hendak _menyembur_ Taehyung lagi dengan pertanyaan, namun "Dia _mantan_ pengasuhku, sejak aku datang ke Seoul aku diasuh olehnya. _Well_ , bisa dibilang _baby sitter_ , Dia kelihatan masih muda jadi aku lebih suka memanggilnya _noona_ daripada _ahjuma_. Ia lebih cocok seperti seorang kakak daripada pengasuh, dan sekarang ia sudah memiliki suami dan juga seorang anak." Jungkook akhirnya memasang ekspresi _blank_ , membuat Taehyung cemas dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan muka Jungkook.

"Sayang? Kau baik-baik saja?" Jungkook mengerjap, menatap Taehyung lalu selanjutnya "HYUNG MENYEBALKAN! KENAPA TIDAK BILANG SEJAK TADI?!"

Jungkook memukul-mukul Taehyung brutal, membuat Taehyung meringis dan mengaduh kesakitan, bukan main, benar-benar terasa sakit. "MENYEBALKAN MENYEBALKAN MENYEBALKAN!" Taehyung tak tahan lagi, ia cengkram tangan Jungkook agar berhenti memukulinya, Jungkook mulai meronta "Lepaska—hmpph" Dan Taehyung membungkam mulut Jungkook dengan ciuman agar berhenti berteriak.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Haloo… aku datang ke sini untuk meramaikan FF TaeKook, dan ugh _, feel ashamed to say it honestly_. Ini FF TaeKook pertamaku. Hoho. Aku suka couple ini sejak bangtan debut, mereka sangat menggemaskan, _they are really cutest couple ever!_

Tapi aku baru nyoba bikin ff nya sekarang. hehe… _Well_ , sebenernya aku mulai baca ff mereka juga saat bangtan mau _comeback_ album _wings_ kemarin, ketika tingkat kebosananku berada dititik puncak karena nunggu _Short film_ nya Seokjin ga muncul waktu itu hehe. Jadi iseng cari FF ke google dan nemu banyak FF yang bagus di sini sama di WP.

Lalu akhirnya aku ingin mencoba membuat ff Taekook juga, ini karena ff2 favoritku belum pada update dan semacam butuh asupan, dan kebetulan aku keinget bangtan _comeback_ tgl 13 dan besoknya hari _valentine_. Jadi kubuatkan lah ini _special valentine_ sekaligus bangtan _comeback_. Btw, gimana MV nya menurut kalian? Menurutku, _that so fucking aesthetic ugh._ sampe baper akutu TT

Um, dan sebagai apresiasi atas debutku (?) sebagai author ff taekook, _mind to review, fav, and follow please?_ Hehe. kritik dan saran kalian akan aku terima dengan senang hati, _but don't bash any character and pairing._

Terima kasih.

PS: Maafkan atas beberapa acara, kartun, sampe iklan yang ke mention di atas, saya benar-benar khilaf.


End file.
